Pinkie Pie
Tatiane Keplmair |voz pt = Ana Vieira |voz eua = Andrea Libman |voz br canção = |voz pt canção = Ana Vieira |voz eua canção = Shannon Chan-Kent |irmãos = Marble Pie Limestone Pie Maud Pie |parentes = |cor crina = #F7438C |cor pelo = #FAB3D1 |cor olhos = #76D2FB |marca = ttt.png |info marca = Dois balões azuis e um amarelo |pais = Igneous Rock Cloudy Quartz|avós = Vovó Pie}} Pinkie Pie ' é uma Pônei terrestre fêmea e é uma das personagens principais de ''My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (Friendship is Magic na versão original). A mãe de Pinkie Pie a chama pelo seu nome completo, '''Pinkamena Diane Pie, no episódio As Crônicas das Marcas. Pinkie é energética e sociável e ela representa o Elemento da Alegria. Ela trabalha na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar e vive no segundo andar da confeitaria com Gummy seu jacaré bebê de estimação banguela. Ela escreve e apresenta várias canções e é a fonte de vários dos eventos cômicos da série.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento thumb|O esboço de Pinkie Pie.thumb|O brinquedo. Lauren Faust foi inspirada a criar Pinkie Pie pelo seu Pônei Pégaso G1 de brinquedo Surprise. A Pinkie Pie anterior era uma Pônei G3 cuja o pelo era rosa com um tom mais claro de rosa em sua crina e causa e sua bela marca era três balões com cordas curvadas. Faust publicou um conceito de arte da pônei Surprise que havia desenvolvido na atual Pinkie Pie. A Hasbro publicou uma recoloração da imagem em seu "Guia de Estilo para Pinkie Pie" completa com asas de Pégaso. Pinkie Pie ultimamente permaneceu no solo e suas asas foram dadas para Fluttershy, que na época se chamava Posey e em alguns produtos eventualmente dava-se o nome de Surprise á um membro dos Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie compartilha sua personalidade com um pônei G1 chamado Clover. De acordo com Lauren Faust, ela "costumava ter um 'poder' de organização quando ela come muito doce", na qual ela chama de "Sugar Rush". Ela costumava atravessar a porta com muita velocidade, o que fazia com que os Cakes tivessem que trocar a porta da frente semanalmente. O "afofamento" da crina e cauda de Pinkie quando ela está feliz e o alisamento quando ela está triste fora concebido por Jim Miller para o episódio for As Crônicas das Marcas e repetido em episódios futuros por James Wootton. Faust disse que quando o desenho estava sendo produzido, ela incentivou a equipe para manter o comportamento maluco exclusivamente em Pinkie Pie. De acordo com a conta no twiter do canal Hub (canal americano onde é exibido My Little Pony'') e a página no Facebook, o aniversário de Pinkie Pie é no dia 3 de Maio. No ano de 2012, este dia estava a apenas setenta e cinco dias após o dia 18 de Fevereiro, data da estréia de Finalmente um Amigo nos EUA, um episódio na qual Pinkie diz que irá fazer aniversário em setenta e cinco dias. Representação na Série Exuberância thumb|Pinkie Pie ensinando á suas amigas como acabar com os seus medos. Pinkie é hiperativa, animada e extrovertida. Ela dá uma calorosa boas-vindas a cada rosto novo assim como ocorrido com Twilight Sparkle e Asno Azedo Simplório. Sendo o elemento da alegria, Pinkie adora fazer os pôneis sorrirem e rirem. Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Discórdia hipnotiza Pinkie com a sua magia do caos. Nesse estado Pinkie é uma pônei rabugenta que odeia risos e alegria e não gosta de várias outras coisas. Quando ela retorna ao normal no episódio seguinte ela ri dizendo "Eu fiquei cinza! Dá pra acreditar?!" Comportamento de Desenho Animado : thumb|Pinkie comicamente torcendo o seu pescoço. Pinkie frequentemente realiza proezas de desenho animado, tais como olhos esbugalhados, cenas selvagens e aparições incomuns em ângulos inclinados na tela. Seus saltos alegres se assemelham aos de Pepé Le Pew, em particular no episódio A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Sua fantasia em Dracofobia se assemelha ao corpo quadrúpede de Patolino em Duck Amuck. Em várias ocasiões Pinkie quebra a quarta parede e mostra consciência dos elementos cinematográficos. Por exemplo, no final de Barril de Pólvora ela coloca sua cabeça através da quarta parede para reclamar da lição da amizade de Twilight, e em Duelo Mágico ela entra na quarta parede para protestar sobre a sua boca desaparecida. Amor por festas thumb|left Pinkie Pie é introduzida pela primeira vez na série como uma talentosa criadora de festas. Ela dá uma festa para Twilight Sparkle no episódio A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, uma festa de boas-vindas para Gilda em A Rainha das Brincadeiras e uma festa de aniversário para Gummy (e até mesmo uma festa "pós-aniversário" no dia seguinte). Pinkie é até vista organizando festas em ocasiões completamente aleatórias, como a "festa para terminar de tocar o sino da escola" em O Castelo. Em As Crônicas das Marcas ela diz que ganhou sua Marca quando fez uma festa para sua família. Canhão de festas thumb|Pinkie Pie com seu canhão de festas. Em A Simplicidade e a Elite Pinkie Pie organiza uma festa de aniversário para Twilight em pouco tempo, colocando decorações rapidamente com seu "canhão de festas". O canhão seria uma piada em todo o desenho, chegando ao ponto de Pinkie usá-lo para lutar com os Mutantes em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. O canhão é usado novamente em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, Spike às suas Ordens, Jogos para Pôneis e Orgulhosa Pinkie. Em Equestria Girls, a homóloga humana de Pinkie lamenta não ter um canhão de festa. Em Rainbow Rocks ela usa uma das baterias com uma função similar ao canhão. Insegurança thumb|left|Pinkie Pie não está normal. Ocasionalmente, Pinkie Pie mostra um lado inseguro de sua personalidade, duvidando de suas próprias amigas os de si mesma. Em Festa de uma Só, ela perde a fé em suas amigas fazendo com que sua crina "desinfle" e a cor de seu pelo desbote para um rosa grayish. Ela adota vários objetos inanimados como seus novos amigos fazendo de conta que eles são reais. Pinkie Pie tenta provar que é responsável em Os Bebês Cake, ao pedir ao Sr. e Sra. Cake para ser babá dos gêmeos. Quando os Cake concordam, Pinkie Pie rapidamente fica sobrecarregada pela tarefa e começa a duvidar de sua habilidade em manter a responsabilidade. Em Finalmente um Amigo, Pinkie Pie tenta ser amiga do Asno Azedo Simplório, apesar das rejeições. Ela só consegue ser amiga dela quando ela traz Matilda. Em Excesso de Pinkie Pies, ela faz clones para dar tempo ás suas amigas. Quando Ponyville fica lotada com dúzias de Pinkie Pies, ela logo começa a se preocupar se é a verdadeira Pinkie Pie. Em Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie se sente excluída e substituída por Cheese Sandwich e duvida sobre suas habilidades em fazer festas. Ela desiste de fazer festas e tenta outras tarefas, mas falha em todas. Sua fé em si mesma só é renovada quando ela olha para as festas que ela planejou para os seus amigos. Talentos Habilidades Musicais thumb|Pinkie Pie tocando dez instrumentos. Pinkie freqüentemente apresenta canções durante a série e mostra ser capaz de tocar uma variedade de instrumentos musicais. Ela toca uma banda de um pônei em A Praga do Século e em Duelo Mágico e um órgão de tubos em ' O Castelo', apesar de ter pouco conhecimento sobre tocar o instrumento. Cozinhar Pinkie trabalha na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, uma confeitaria dirigida pelo Sr. e Sra. Cake. Ela ensina Apple Bloom a como fazer cupcakes em Em Busca da Marca Especial e algumas vezes aparece com as suas próprias receitas como cupcakes cobertos com molho de pimenta em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e "paspanada de cereja" em O Último Rodeio. Sentido Pinkie Em Sentido Pinkie, Pinkie revela sua habilidade em prever eventos em um futuro próximo ao interpretar vários tiques e movimentos involuntários, os quais ela chama de "Sentido Pinkie". De acordo com Applejack os cidadãos de Ponyville prestam muita atenção as previsões de Pinkie. Inicialmente Twilight fica cética com o Sentido Pinkie por não conseguir encontrar uma explicação científica para isso, mas ela eventualmente o aceita. Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Pinkie Pie salva um grupo de trabalhadores antes de uma construção desmoronando como parte do plano "Égua do Bem". Após Pinkie mencionar o Sentido Pinkie sua cauda treme e ela empurra Rainbow Dash para fora do caminho de um vaso de flor em queda. Em Já Estava na Hora, Pinkie diz que ela só pode prever eventos imediatos e não um futuro real. Sua cauda treme e um vaso de flores cai na cabeça de Twilight. Em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, sua cauda treme antes de uma videira acertar Rarity. Patinação Twilight admira o talento de patinar de Pinkie em Passagem do Inverno. Pinkie diz que começou a patinar desde que era uma "an itty-bitty little-wittle twinkie-Pinkie." Depois em Pôneis Poderosos ela patina sobre escovas. Memória Em vários episódios, Pinkie mostra que tem uma boa memória. Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, ela diz que conhece todo mundo em Ponyville. Em Finalmente um Amigo ela deseja a Cheerilee um feliz aniversário, a Zecora um feliz dia pós aniversário e a Matilda um feliz aniversário daqui a cento e trinta e dois dias. História thumb|A crina de Pinkie era lisa quando era uma potrinha. No episódio As Crônicas das Marcas, Pinkie Pie fala para as Descobridoras da Marca que ela cresceu em uma fazenda de pedras com suas irmãs Marble Pie e Limestone Pie, sua mãe Cloudy Quartz e seu pai Igneous Rock . As cores de crina e cauda de sua família são da cor de terra, marrom e cinza, e todos tinham uma expressão ranzinza até Pinkie descobrir o seu talento. Quando o Arco-íris Sônico de Rainbow Dash limpa as nuvens e cria um arco-íris pelo céu, a onda de choque arma o cabelo de Pinkie e lhe dá o seu encaracolado distinto. O Arco-Íris Sônico que ela testemunhou a faz sorrir e ela decide dedicar a vida para espalhar diversão entre os outros pôneis. Ela convida sua família para a sua primeira festa de todas e todos demonstram sorrisos tímidos, eventualmente eles alegremente participam da festa de Pinkie. As Descobridoras da Marca não tem certeza se a história de Pinkie é real ou não, mas isso é entendido em Duelo Mágico quando Pinkie mostra ter conhecimento da vida em uma fazenda de pedras quando Trixie sobre ter trabalhado em uma, em adição, o pai de Pinkie aparece no flashback de Trixie. Pinkie Pie e suas amigas visitam a fazenda de pedras no episódio A Visita de Maud. Um tempo depois de ganhar sua Bela Marca, Pinkie faz uma festa em Ponyville com vários potros e potras locais, incluindo: Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops. A festa é testemunha da por um potro de Manehattan chamado Cheese Sandwich, que é inspirado pela festa a se tornar um pônei festeiro. O enredo de Pinkie Apple Pie envolve em Pinkie investigando a possibilidade dela estar ligada a Família Apple, mas no final do episódio a verdade fica ambígua. Promessa Pinkie thumb|left|Pinkie Pie demonstrando a promessa Pinkie. Pinkie Pie tem seu próprio tipo de promessa, uma variação, na versão original, da promessa em Inglês "cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Twilight recita essa promessa em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, Applejack em O Último Rodeio e todas as personagens principais (menos Twilight Sparkle) em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1. Pinkie faz uma Promessa de festa para Rainbow Dash ao literalmente colocar um cupcake em seu olho em Orgulhosa Pinkie. Pinkie Pie leva uma promessa muito á sério e persegue Twilight durante O Verde não Fica bem em Você para garantir que ela não a quebre e furiosamente persegue Applejack em O Último Rodeio quando ela acredita que a pônei quebrou uma promessa. Gummy thumb|Gummy, o crocodilo de estimação de Pinkie. Gummy é o crocodilo banguela de um ano de estimação de Pinkie Pie que é introduzido em Sentido Pinkie. Pinkie confia a Gummy os seus sentimentos várias vezes em Festa de uma Só e ela celebra o seu aniversário um dia após o do Gummy no mesmo episódio. Ela grita para Gummy o quanto ela o ama em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis. Representação nos filmes My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|Pinkie Pie em sua versão humana em Equestria Girls. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a homóloga humana de Pinkie Pie é a chefe do comitê de planejamento do Baile de Outono de Canterlot High. Twilight a encontra no ginásio para se inscrever para ser a princesa do Baile de Outono. No início Pinkie estava brigada com Fluttershy e Rarity, mas perceberam que Sunset Shimmer estava as separando. As amigas se reconciliam e trabalham juntas para ajudar Twilight ser a princesa do baile. Quando Twilight começa a explicar quem realmente era, Pinkie precisamente advinha em "um palpite" que ela é uma princesa pônei de um mundo alternativo que veio em uma missão para recuperar um "elemento mágico"; Sua homóloga pônei de forma similar adivinha os detalhes da relação de Twilight com Flash Sentry do mundo humano depois. Após a derrota de Sunset Shimmer, ela tenta seguir Twilight através do portal, mas o portal se fecha. A Pinkie humana tem o mesmo comportamento de desenho animado de sua homóloga pônei. Em um ponto ela pega um dos desenhos de balões de sua saia e o infla como um balão real. Ela sonha com um canhão de festas para poder decorar tudo muito rápido, um objeto que sua homóloga pônei já tem. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' thumb|left|Pinkie Pie tocando bateria em Rainbow Rocks. No filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks e nos curtas de animação, a homóloga humana da Pinkie toca uma bateria na banda de suas amigas, As Rainbooms. Ela é vista primeiramente no filme ajudando suas amigas a criar um cartaz para o Festival de Música de Canterlot High. Em vez de cola, ela usa cobertura, o que faz o cartaz cheirar como um bolo. Diferente do primeiro filme, a sequência dá a Pinkie humana mais cenas cartunistas, incluindo ficar de cabeça para baixo no topo de uma estátua, usar uma parte de sua bateria como canhão de festas, mostrar quatro coringas em um jogo de cartas com Applejack e ter uma geladeira cheia de latas de creme chantilly. Também no filme, Pinkie tem a tendência de saltitar em vez de andar, muito parecido com a tendência de sua versão pônei. Quando as Rainbooms estão discutindo umas com as outras, Pinkie pensa que as Rainbooms agora são o oposto de diversão. Após Sunset fazer as Rainbooms verem os seus erros e se perdoarem, Pinkie fica animada quando a banda está novamente unida. Música para os Meus Ouvidos Pinkie Pie aparece brevemente na confeitaria com suas amigas, acenando para a DJ Pon-3 quando ela entra. Notavelmente ela acena mais rápido que as outras, apesar de tudo estar em câmera lenta. Focada na Guitarra Pinkie aparece com suas amigas na loja de música e sugere alguns instrumentos para Rainbow Dash comprar, incluindo um banjo e uma tuba. A Pinkie na Cabeça No curta animado A Pinkie na Cabeça, Pinkie Pie mostra o talento e a energia de um baterista experiente. Ela tem tanta energia que não consegue parar de batucar com seus talheres na lanchonete. Quando Rarity sugere que elas precisam encontrar algo para canalizar a energia de Pinkie, Rainbow Dash a coloca em uma bateria. Pinkie apresenta um hábil solo de bateria e se transforma em sua versão meio-pônei. Tocadora de Piano Pinkie aparece na sala de múcisa com as outras Rainbooms. Ela sugere a Rarity tocar um keytar (chamando-o de "guitarkey") no lugar do piano de cauda. Um Estojo para o Baixo Pinkie aparece com suas amigas quando Applejack negocia com Flim e Flam pelo seu baixo, em um ponto ela brinca com um cavalo de brinquedo. Vem Dançar! Pinkie canta a canção titular com suas amigas e ajuda a preparar o ginásio para a apresentação das Rainbooms, brevemente sugerindo um tema havaiano. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Pinkie canta a canção titular com suas amigas e aproveita o Carnaval de Canterlot High, na companhia de Rarity na maior parte. O Agora Eu Vou Viver Pinkie brevemente aparece em um flashback colocado sua mão sobre a de Sunset Shimmer após sua derrota. Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie apresenta a canção titular com as Rainbooms, cantando um verso no estilo tecno-po dos anos 80 e alegremente interagindo com Sunset Shimmer. Outras descrições Hasbro.com.br = Pinkie Pie é alegre e brincalhona e faz suas amigas rirem e sorrirem o dia todo! Ela adora comer doces e organizar festas! Segunda Descrição: Pinkie Pie faz seus amigos pôneis sorrirem e riem sorrindo o dia todo, ansiosa pra divertir os amigos e deixar todos felizes Pinkie Pie encontrara qualquer desculpa pra dar uma festa. Mais de um pônei en Ponyville já foi vitima inocente de uma festa surpresa! Pra Pinkie Pie, todo dia com os amigos é digno de comemoração. |-| Hasbro.com.br EG = Pinkie Pie tem um espirito livre e uma personalidade tão grande quanto o seu coração e quase tão grande quanto sua risada, ela adora se divertir e é por isso que é perfeita para liderar o planejamento de festas em Canterlot High. Mas nem tudo é diversão e jogos, ela tem muito o que fazer como: planejar festas, frequentar festas, decorar festas, fazer comida pra festas, pensar em festas, falar sobre festas, olhar coisas brilhantes. Ah! E é claro, ajudar sua amiga Twilight a ganhar a coroa do Baile do Outono, e ela vai fazer tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto e a magia da amizade em seu coração. Segunda descrição'''Alegre e cheia de energia,ela adora se divertir com suas amigas! |-| Rainbow Rocks = Sempre de alto astral com uma piada ou uma risada, a energia vibrante de Pinkie Pie dá um super colorido às Rainbooms (cor de rosa, é claro!). Como baterista da banda, ela mantém o ritmo lá em cima e os ânimos leves com seu estilo descontraído. '''Segunda descrição Pinkie Pie nunca perde o ritmo, seja ensaiando com as Rainbooms ou apenas se divertindo e fazendo suas amigas rirem! Sua personalidade leve e divertida brilha como um arco-íris quando ela está tocando com suas amigas. |-| Friendship Games = Pinkie Pie sempre tem uma tonelada de energia e mais ainda quanto está de patins! |-| Discovery Kids Brasil.com = Pinkie Pie é a pônei mais alegre e animada da turma. Está sempre saltando e cantando pelas ruas de Ecuestria em busca de atividades divertidas. Versões diferentes Normal = |-| Temporário = |-| Roupas = |-| Equestria Girls = Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Referências Galeria en:Pinkie Pie de:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie ja:ピンキーパイ no:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie ru:Пинки Пай sv:Pinkie Pie Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Família Pie Categoria:Doceiros Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls